connected
by Chu Pit
Summary: saat itulah dia telah merasa kembali pulang / Rin-Len's POV
1. prolog

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc**

 **Story & Cover Image © Chu Pit**

* * *

Ketika umurnya delapan tahun, dia telah merasakan kegelapan selama berhari-hari di sebuah ruangan sempit. Hanya ada cahaya matahari berupa noktah-noktah keemasan mengintip dari balik tirai yang tertutup rapat dan juga debu yang bertaburan di udara.

Dalam sesak, dia menggigil ketakutan. Tali yang mengekang tidak banyak membantu menenangkan. Kaki yang telanjang entah sudah berapa kali terpegang. Mata berkantung yang menggantung menekan alam bawah sadar.

Entah berapa lama—hari, minggu, bulan—dia tidak pernah lagi melihat awan yang melayang. Waktu seakan telah mati dan musnah untuknya. Dan ketakutannya pada kegelapan juga ikut mengenyahkan diri secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah tidak lagi gentar saat cahaya menghilang dengan sempurna dan suara-suara asing bermunculan. Dirinya telah terbiasa.

Lalu, pada suatu hari—entah kapan—pintu yang hanya terbuka untuk sepiring makanan dingin menganga untuk hal lain. Seorang 'teman' dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk menemaninya.

Dan sejak saat itu, jemarinya tidak pernah lagi merasa kedinginan.

Sebulan setelah itu, keadaan berganti. Kini, dia bisa melihat awan yang berarak mengikuti haluan angin sesering yang ia ingin. Dan noktah keemasan berubah menjadi lautan cahaya yang terkadang membuatnya keringatan. Namun, jari-jarinya yang kurus kering selalu merasa kesepian.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Masa lalu juga mimpi berbaur dan dia tidak bisa memisahkannya seorang diri. Dia butuh album berisi potret masa kecil dan kisah-kisah yang keluar dari celah bibir orang lain. Bingung meracuni otaknya untuk kesekian kali. Racauan akibat goncangan menjadi musik sehari-hari.

Butuh dua tahun baginya untuk bisa menenangkan diri, tiga tahun untuk mengendalikan emosi, dan dua tahun untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri.

Tapi, dia tidak sepenuhnya bangkit.

Rasa khawatir yang mengotori udara di sekelilingnya, membuat ia harus mendekam dikelilingi mimpi. Rasanya sama saja dengan waktu itu. Jiwanya terkikis, tapi desakan dan tuntutan akan kebebasan akhirnya memberi solusi. Walaupun begitu, mungkin saja dia akan menyesalinya nanti.

.

.

.

Jarum yang berputar mundur

Mengingatkan akan tangan yang tergenggam

Risau dan galau seakan melebur

Kala jemari yang mengait mengerat seiring teriakan

Tak perlu lisan yang berdansa

Hanya untuk mengucapkan 'aku di sini'

Sentuhanmu mengatakan segalanya

Walaupun ikatan di tangan tidak selalu mengijinkan

Tapi hari-hari mengerikan itu

Terlalu manis untuk dilupakan

.

.

.

* * *

 **...**

 **Connected.**

[Saat itulah dia telah merasa kembali pulang]

...


	2. kagamine rin

**.**

 **Kagamine Rin : "Senyum yang mencurigakan itulah pemicunya. "**

 **.**

* * *

...

Kembaranku menyebutku kelelawar. Teman-temanku mengira aku kecanduan game _online_. Sementara ayah dan ibuku berpikir aku hanya terkena sindrom pelajar tahun ketiga yang ingin sekali masuk sekolah idaman. Mereka hanya mengingatkan agar aku tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar semalaman dan sesekali mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk memastikan apakah aku sudah tidur atau belum.

Ah, tentu saja aku tak segiat itu. Tampangku mungkin memang culun, tapi yang pasti aku tak gila belajar. Bukannya aku mau menyombongkan diri, tapi cukup mendengarkan penjelasan guru di kelas atau membaca buku cetak beberapa kali saja aku sudah mengerti materi yang diajarkan. Belajar semalam suntuk sama sekali bukan gayaku dan lagipula SMA yang kutuju bukan sekolah favorit yang tes masuknya sangat sulit.

Alasan sebenarnya aku bergadang dan menjalani kehidupan layaknya kalong adalah bahwa aku sedang melakukan penelitian. Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya penyelidikan. Ya, penyelidikan. Mengintai semalaman, mengawasi gerak-gerik sang target, lalu mencatat semuanya dalam catatan pengamatan yang nantinya kutuang dalam tulisan yang ku- _upload_ dalam blog pribadiku.

Penyelidikan ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir satu bulan, tapi kecurigaanku sebenarnya telah timbul lebih lama daripada itu. Awal musim gugur tahun lalu. Ah, bukan. Lebih awal dari pada itu. Akhir liburan musim panas. Benar, penyelidikan ini dipicu dari kejanggalan yang tak sengaja kusaksikan di akhir liburan musim panas.

Semua bermula dari secuil senyum yang tak pernah kubayangkan di pikiranku akan terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

" _Dia tersenyum."_

" _Hah? Matamu mulai rabun?"_

" _Serius. Dia tersenyum. Tidak benar-benar lebar, sih. Tapi … aku bisa melihat tarikan kecil di ujung bibirnya. Seperti ini."_

" _Enggak mungkin. Mustahil banget. Kalau mau bohong, lebih pintar, dong."_

" _Terserah kalau kau tak mau percaya. Buat apa juga aku berbohong padamu. Tak ada untungnya bagiku."_

 _"Tapi, Rin. Seriusan! Ini kayak kau bilang di Kutub Selatan ada penguin!"_

 _"Penguin memang adanya di Kutub Selatan, Otak Pisang!"_

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

a/n

hai, pembaca. cuma mau bilang kalau ini agak beda dari konsep pertama yang dipikirkan sebelumnya, jadi ... ya gitu. haha. mungkin bakal ada perubahan di summary dan prolog? bisa jadi.


	3. kagamine len

**.**

 **Kagamine Len : "Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu membuatku hidup. "**

 **.**

* * *

...

Walaupun terlihat bandel dan urakan, untuk urusan tidur, aku ini sebenarnya sangat teratur. Tubuhku ini secara alamiah telah terprogram untuk terlelap pada pukul setengah sebelas malam dan bangun keesokan harinya tepat pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Enggak pernah terlambat dari pada itu.

Hebat, 'kan?

Bahkan aku enggak pernah memasang alarm. Aku cuma memejamkan mata dan— _wush—_ tiba-tiba saja ketika aku terjaga, jarum pendek sudah berada di antara angka lima dan enam dan otakku yang tadinya kuyu langsung _cling cling_.

Bangun pagi sangatlah menyenangkan. Udara masih sangat segar dan suara-suara yang kudengar hanyalah sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Lalu, kalau membuka jendela, akan terlihat matahari yang perlahan terbit dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan dan terdengar kicauan riang burung-burung kecil yang tertarik dengan biji-bijian yang kusebar di ambang jendela. Dan aku akan menikmati itu semua dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir.

Terdengar agak feminim, eh? _Yeah,_ bodo amat.

Aku sama sekali enggak peduli. Asalkan hal itu bisa membangkitkan _mood_ hingga aku bisa berpikiran positif setiap hari, aku sih enggak keberatan dibilang cowok feminim ataupun … yah, banci. Apalagi dengan wajahku yang androgini plus rambut panjang yang mencapai bahu, aku sih tak heran orang-orang bakalan salah paham. Aku cuma bisa maklum dan diam saja. Malas banget harus selalu membetulkan persepsi mereka yang keliru. Lagipula tinggal tunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai aku berhasil mencapai tahap akhir pubertas dan memiliki figur yang cukup jantan untuk disalahartikan oleh orang-orang.

Hehe.

Tapi … omong-omong _,_ khususdi sekolah enggak ada seorang pun yang menyebutku banci, tuh. Enggak ada juga yang mengolok tampangku yang terkesan ambigu. Apalagi siul-siul kalau pas ganti baju. Sama sekali enggak ada. Yah, siapa juga yang berani setelah kejadian _itu_? Mereka sepertinya terlalu takut tiba-tiba dihadiahi bogem mentah plus tendangan ala Tsubasa dariku yang sebenarnya malas sekali kuberikan. Terlalu merepotkan. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku enggak ambil pusing kalau orang-orang meledekku dengan menyinggung topik 'gender', tapi karena mereka sudah takut duluan apa boleh buat. Biar saja.

Hahaha.

Yah, balik lagi ke bahasan awal, pokoknya aku enggak peduli kata orang tentang hobi kecilku ini. Mau mereka bilang menjijikkanlah, kewanita-wanitaanlah, atau kayak _Snow White-_ lah _,_ bodo amat! Ini caraku untuk meredam pikiran-pikiran yang selalu sukses membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah. Daripada aku harus menghajar orang-orang sebagai pelepasan stres, lebih baik kayak gini enggak, sih?

Tanganku enggak usah berlumuran darah dan orang tuaku … mereka enggak perlu pasang tampang kecewa kalau dipanggil ke sekolah. Lalu, kedua saudara perempuanku bakal terhindar dari tangan-tangan kotor yang ingin balas dendam.

Aku enggak menyakiti siapa pun. Enggak menyusahkan siapa—eh, enggak, deng. Aku lupa ada satu orang yang selalu kesal dengan kicauan burung-burung kecil yang kuundang tiap pagi itu. Rin, si cerewet itu. Tiap keluar kamar setelah pintunya kugedor-gedor sebagai ritual pagi, tak lupa dia memaki sambil melemparkan tatapannya yang paling tajam untukku.

 _Death glare_ kalau kata orang, tapi kalau kataku sih lebih mirip tatapan cinta.

Hahaha. Becanda, kok. Dia bakal meledak kalau dengar omonganku yang seperti itu, tapi enggak apa-apa, sih. Dia tuh lucu banget kalau marah, jadi aku senang banget menggodanya. Apalagi kalau baru bangun tidur. _Mood-_ nya lagi jelek, mukanya masih beler, dan tanggapan yang dia berikan biasanya sering enggak nyambung.

Dan, sumpah, itu lucu banget.

Tapi … hmmm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Hampir sebulan ini dia sedikit berubah. Dia tetap memberikan tatapan tajamnya padaku setelah aku menggedor pintu kamarnya, tapi mukanya itu kayak lebih suntuk daripada biasanya. Kantung matanya lebih parah dan kulitnya jadi lebih pucat. Dia juga jadi lebih sering mengutak-atik HP dan mengabaikanku. Beberapa kali dia enggak bereaksi kalau kuganggu dan malah ngacir ke kamarnya kalau menurutnya aku mulai berlebihan menuntut perhatian. Tanpa bicara. Tanpa mengatakan, _"Kau menyebalkan. Menyingkir, Otak Pisang."_ seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

Dia enggak kayak Rin yang kukenal dan kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa kehilangan. Siapa lagi coba yang mau meladeni keisenganku? Siapa lagi yang bisa meyakinkanku sepenuhnya bahwa aku masih hidup, masih bernapas, masih eksis saat berada di rumah? Cuma Rin. Tanpanya, aku cuma angin lalu. Enggak dianggap. Cuma Rin yang bisa membuatku percaya bahwa aku telah pulang. Bahwa aku punya tempat yang kusebut rumah.

Dan kini dia udah enggak sama lagi.

Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya kembali?

.

.

.

" _Hei, Otak Pisang!"_

" _Ada apa,_ Baby _?"_

" _Iuhhh, menjijikkan. Super duper menjijikkan. Mati saja sana!"_

" _Yaelah, Rin. Begitu amat. Santai."_

" _Terserah. Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan gedor-gedor pintuku lagi dan jangan kasih makan burung lagi. Berisik. Memangnya kau itu_ Cinderella _? Tidak ada ibu tiri yang menyebar biji-bijian buat kau kumpulkan ,tahu!"_

" _Terus siapa yang harus kukasih makan? Kau kan enggak bisa berkicau dengan merdu. Suaramu kayak kucing kejepit."_

" _Apa kau bilang? Memangnya menurutmu suaramu sendiri itu bagus, Otak Pisang? Lebih mirip batuk kakek-kakek! Sumbang! Jelek!"_

" _Ck, ck, ck. Dasar pembohong kecil. Kau kan dulu pernah bilang kalau suaraku kayak malaikat dan aku enggak diizinkan tidur sebelum kau tidur duluan._ "

" _Cerita zaman kapan itu? Kau pasti cuma ngarang. Aku tak pernah bicara seperti itu. Iuhh, mana mungkin aku pernah memujimu!"_

" _Duh, akui saja, Rin. Enggak usah malu-malu begitu. Kau kan sudah malu-maluin."_

" _Kurang ajar! Rasakan ini. HIYAAAH!"_

" _UWAAA! AMPUN!"_

.

.

.

 **to be continued**


	4. kagamine rin (2)

_._

 **Kagamine Rin : "Identitas si target adalah …. "**

.

* * *

...

Pagiku selalu dimulai dengan rutinitas yang sama. Dimulai dengan terganggunya tidurku karena suara kicau burung dari jendela kamar sebelah yang diikuti gedoran pintu yang membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mampus. Kemudian, mataku mulai mengerjap-ngerjap dan telingaku mulai menangkap suara yang begitu nyaring, tapi tak terlalu jelas. Hanya seperti dengungan di telinga.

Lalu, gedoran lagi. Teriakan. Gedoran dan teriakan. Dan yang terakhir, olok-olok dari balik pintu.

"Bangun, pendek. Dadamu enggak bakal tumbuh walaupun kau hibernasi! Selamanya tripleks!"

 _Sialan!_

Memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya seperti diserang migrain, aku menyibak selimut dengan kasar. Kagamine Len! Bocah sial! Otak Pisang! Dia tidak tahu rasanya hanya tidur satu atau dua jam saja semalaman. Dia tidak tahu rasanya begadang. Tidak tahu rasanya kelopak mata yang berat, tapi tak bisa untuk dipejamkan. Dan sekarang, dia menggangguku dengan suara nyaringnya dari balik pintu.

Kurang ajar.

"Woi, Kagamine Rin! Bangun! Hari sudah siang, matahari sudah bersinar cerah, dan Kaito- _senpai_ –Uups, enggak jadi. Nanti ada yang baper! Hahaha!"

Kepala berdenyut-denyut, otakku kusut, dan satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menggorok leher orang yang bertanggung jawab membuatku kepalaku hampir pecah ini. Atau tidak. Aku tak mau dilaporkan atas tuduhan pembunuhan dan meski aku adalah anak di bawah umur yang artinya akan ada keringanan hukuman, membayangkan sanksi sosial yang nantinya kudapatkan rasanya jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada mendekam dalam suramnya hotel prodeo.

"Ugh," aku mengerang.

Tanganku meraih kacamata yang selalu kusimpan di dalam laci meja. Kacamata tersebut bukan kacamata minus apalagi plus. Hanya bohongan. Satu-satunya fungsi yang dimilikinya adalah menyamarkan kantung mataku yang sudah beranak pinak hingga membuat orang tuaku yang melihatnya mengelus dada. Aku tidak perlu tambahan tumpukan rasa khawatir yang membuatku merasa bersalah dan juga tidak butuh rentetan nasihat untuk tidak terlalu terpaku pada ujian. Lebih baik jaga kesehatan.

Duh, siapa juga yang belajar semalaman? Aku bukan kutu buku.

"Rin, ayo cepetan!"

Cih, suara Len terdengar seperti rengekan sekarang. Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Karena pusing, kakiku menabrak meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Meja kecil itu agak terdorong. Untung saja barang-barang di atasnya tidak jatuh. Bisa gawat kalau laptop yang layarnya kubiarkan setengah terbuka itu menggelinding lalu rusak. Di dalamnya banyak sekali _draft_ novel dan catatan-catatan penting yang—

Ah, aku jadi ingat.

Tadi malam. Ya, tadi malam aku mendapat tangkapan yang menarik.

Satu sosok yang kukenal menyelinap keluar melalui pagar samping lalu kembali lagi pada pukul satu. Sebelumnya dia tak membawa apa pun, tapi kemudian saat pulang di tangannya ada _paper bag_ kecil seukuran buku tulis. Aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membongkar isi tas yang dibawanya itu.

Kapan aku bisa mengeksekusi rencana tersebut, ya?

Ah, aku jadi sedikit termotivasi. Dengan ini, waktu tidurku yang terbuang untuk memata-matai sedikit terbayar dan penyelidikan ini bertambah maju. Dan aku jadi punya beberapa tambahan catatan untuk melengkapi jurnal pengamatanku.

 _Banzai!_

Aku tersenyum. Dengan langkah ringan, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu. Len masih merengek dan sepertinya meledekku, tapi aku tak marah. _Mood_ -ku sedang baik. Sepertinya aku bisa bertahan tidak tidur di kelas pertama nanti.

"Rin!"

Len berseru senang melihatku keluar dari kamar, tapi aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan khasku yang super tajam dan dingin dari balik lensa kacamata. _Death glare,_ kalau kata orang-orang _._ Jenis pandangan yang menunjukkan aura hitam seakan ingin membunuh, tapi dalam kasusku dengan korban Kagamine Len, pandangan ini sepertinya malah tidak berhasil. Bukannya menarik diri, dia malah mendekat dan wajahnya jadi lebih cerah. Kurasa ada bagian otaknya yang korslet. Pantas saja dia sedikit tidak waras.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyaku risih. "Minggir! Aku mau ke toilet."

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan menuruni tangga. Len mengekor di belakang. Entah apa yang dia rencanakan. _Mood-_ ku sedang baik. Kuharap dia tidak bertindak bodoh dan memicu perang dunia ketiga atau keempat atau keseratus sekian. Aku sudah lupa berapa kali kami saling adu bentak, bergulat, lalu mempermalukan satu sama lain.

BRAK

Aku membanting pintu toilet di depan mukanya. Masa bodo kalau hidungnya kena, tapi kalau tak terdengar apa pun berarti wajahnya yang ambigu itu selamat dan aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merusaknya di lain waktu.

Omong-omong, bisa dibilang toilet seperti _sanctuary_ bagiku. Dimensinya kecil dan ke mana pun tanganku menjangkau aku bisa menemukan kerasnya dinding, bukan kehampaan yang menakutkan. Lalu, kalau aku menutup mata dan membiarkan diriku duduk di atas tutup kloset, otakku rasanya jadi jernih.

Aku harap aku punya toilet pribadi sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku di sana dan menguras ide-ide yang tersangkut di kepala seperti tokoh terkenal zaman dulu yang membuat strategi perang saat nongkrong di jamban.

Setelah buang air kecil, tanganku bergerak menekan _flush_ dan putaran air menghanyutkan sisa sekresiku yang berwarna gelap. Gawat. Sepertinya aku kurang minum. Aku harus lebih hati-hati. Bisa bahaya kalau aku terbaring sakit sementara sang target yang kubidik malah melakukan ini itu dan aku sama sekali tak tahu.

"Kau buang air besar, huh? Lama banget," kata Len setelah aku keluar dari toilet. Aku tak percaya dia menungguku.

Hah, seperti Hachiko saja.

Aku ingin berkata padanya untuk tidak menungguku karena rasanya tidak etis untuk seorang laki-laki berdiri di luar toilet sementara seorang perempuan sedang melakukan aktivitasnya di dalam, tapi Len dengan kepalanya yang bebal adalah obyek paling menyebalkan untuk diberi tahu. Selain itu, dia pasti meledekku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan seorang perempuan dengan alasan yang membuat emosiku naik; Wajah kami serupa dan dadaku terlihat rata. Sialan memang.

Jadi, dengan kerendahan hati yang benar-benar kupaksakan aku hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Aku bergidik. Bocah ini memang benar-benar _masochist_.

"Hei, Len. Pernah ada yang menyebutmu kurang waras? Mengerikan? Brengsek mungkin?"

"Setelah kejadian di kelas delapan, tiga kata itu jadi panggilanku, Rin. Tambahkan bangsat juga kalau kau mau."

Aku mendengus. Mulut Len adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengesalkan daripada mulut wanita tua yang kadar kebawelannya mencapai stadium empat.

Kemudian, dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Len menyeretku menuju wastafel. Dia melepas kacamataku dan meletakkannya di dekat cermin. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sikat gigiku lalu mengoleskannya dengan pasta gigi dan kemudian menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kulihat kau sedang senang hari ini, Nona Kagamine. Jadi aku akan menambah kerianganmu dengan melayanimu pagi ini. Ada lagi yang bisa Saya bantu, Nona?" tanyanya ramah dan sopan. Tipikal _butler_ dalam _anime_ atau _manga_.

"Menjauh dariku," jawabku lugas. "Aku butuh ruang privasi."

Len terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu nyengir. "Ooh, yang itu tidak bisa."

Aku memutar bola mata lalu kumasukkan sikat gigiku ke dalam mulut dan tanganku mulai bekerja. Dengan bantuan cermin, aku bisa melihat Len meraih sikat giginya sendiri kemudian mengoleskannya dengan pasta gigi yang terlalu banyak.

Dasar pemboros ulung.

Kami menggosok gigi dua menit lalu mencuci muka. Len mulai bermain-main dengan keran air, tapi aku mencoba tak mengacuhkannya. Sadar bahwa aku tak memberikan reaksi yang diinginkan, Len berhenti mencipratkan air ke wajahku dan dengan wajah cemberut menutup keran air lalu meniruku menatap cermin.

Dua sosok yang agak serupa balik menatap kami. Rambut pirang sebahu, mata biru yang besar, dan bibir yang tipis. Tinggi badan yang nyaris setara. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, orang-orang akan langsung tahu bahwa pemilik bayangan yang ada di cermin itu memiliki ikatan darah.

"Kita terlihat sama," celetuknya. "Tapi matamu lebih mengerikan dan aku jauh lebih tinggi."

Aku mengambil kacamataku lalu meliriknya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Jauh? Cuma beberapa senti, Otak Pisang. Matamu pasti mulai rabun."

"Terserah kau, tapi beberapa tahun lagi perbedaan tinggi kita bakalan terlihat jelas dan kau nantinya bakal kelihatan pendek banget kalau berdiri di sampingku. Tunggu saja."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang. Kedua tanganku terlipat di dada. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. _Bye._ "

Tumitku berputar dan Len hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh. Atau enggak. Dia kan memang bodoh betulan.

"Eh? H-hoi, Rin!"

.

.

.

" _Rin? Hoi, bumi memanggil Kagamine Rin. Halo? Rin."_

" _Berisik. Jangan dekat-dekat. Napasmu bau kayak naga."_

" _Duh, Rin._ Tsundere _jangan dipelihara. Sebenarnya kau mau bilang napasku sewangi kebun bunga, kan?"_

" _Gila."_

" _Ya. Aku gila karenamu."_

" _Iuhh, iuhh, iuhhhhhh! Menjijikkan. Jauh-jauh sana!"_

" _Iya, iya. Eh, tapi nanti jadi, 'kan?"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Nonton."_

" _Oh."_

" _Iya, jadi, 'kan?"_

" _Maaf, aku lagi sibuk. Kau cari orang lain saja."_

" _Lho? Kok gitu? Sekarang kau jadi sering ingkar janji padaku. Kau kenapa, sih?"_

" _Len, aku tidak pernah ingkar janji. Kau yang selalu memaksaku menuruti semua keinginanmu. Sekarang aku sibuk dan kumohon kau bisa mengerti. Oh, dan lagi kalau kau memang ingin ditemani kalau pergi-pergi hubungi saja bawahanmu atau … cari pacar sana. Lama-lama orang-orang bakal mengataimu_ sis-con _nanti."_

"… _."_

" _Sekarang, minggir. Aku mau lewat."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

SRET SRET

Ketika mengeringkan wajah dengan handuk, sayup-sayup terdengar suara sandal yang diseret. Itu adalah cara berjalan Papa ketika dia baru bangun tidur. Kulihat bahu Len sedikit menegang dan dengan terburu-buru dia mengalungkan handuknya kemudian melesat menuju tangga.

"Aku duluan."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Dasar."

Setelah menepuk-nepuk wajahku beberapa kali aku meninggalkan wastafel dan berjalan menuju tangga. Mama melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur dan menyapaku dengan riang. Papa di sebelahnya, masih memakai piyama. Wajahnya masih kusut dan matanya setengah terpejam.

Aku membalas sapaan Mama dan juga mengucapkan salam untuk Papa kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga. Untung saja aku memakai kacamata sehingga mereka berdua tak terlalu memperhatikan mataku yang terlihat lelah ini.

"Lama."

Setelah berhasil mencapai lantai dua, yang menungguku adalah Len yang berjongkok di depan pintu kamarku. Dia cemberut.

Len.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Len jadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. Dia terus-terusan menempel padaku dan membuat emosiku naik setiap ada kesempatan. Kalau aku mengabaikannya dia akan diam dan menjauh, kelihatan seperti terluka, tapi kemudian akan kembali dengan cengiran khasnya plus keisengannya yang mampu membuat tekanan darah siapa pun naik.

Asumsiku pasti benar. Otaknya sudah setengah rusak. Ada bagian yang korslet sehingga dia begitu kukuh mengekoriku seperti anak ayam meski sudah kukasari berkali-kali. Benar-benar seorang _masochist._

"Apa kau tidak ada hobi lain selain menunggu? Kau mau jadi Hachiko kedua, hah?"

Len tersenyum. " _Mood_ -mu memang sedang baik, ya."

Tentu saja baik. Dan akan lebih baik lagikalau dia cepat enyah dari hadapanku. Sayangnya aku masih punya hati untuk tidak merusak paginya yang sepertinya juga adalah pagi yang lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin. Dan juga, siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah aku membentaknya? Kejahilannya tak pernah bisa diprediksi. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku cukup berhasil untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, kadang-kadang terbersit rasa waswas apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Minggir, aku mau siap-siap."

Kakiku mengayun, menendang Len pelan. Len bangun lalu menowel pipiku.

"Siap-siapnya jangan cepat-cepat, Rin. Nanti sumpalan dadamu enggak sama kanan-kiri. Hahaha."

Dan dia pun kabur ke dalam kamarnya.

Dasar, Len sialan. Aku tidak pakai sumpalan. Tidak pernah pakai dan tidak akan pernah. Buat apa? Untuk menggoda laki-laki? Kurang kerjaan sekali dan tidak ada untungnya. Lagipula, laki-laki yang terpincut dengan trik seperti itu pasti pikirannya cukup kotor untuk terpikat dengan sesuatu yang hanya terlihat dari penampakkannya saja. Mereka pasti membayangkannya dengan otak mesum mereka.

Menjijikkan.

Super duper menjijikkan.

Aku menghela napas. Len tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan boleh membuat _mood-_ ku yang bagus ini hancur. Tanganku bergerak memutar gagang pintu dan setelah pintu terbuka aku pun masuk. Suara derit terdengar ketika aku menutup pintu.

Aku melucuti baju yang kukenakan sebagai piyama dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolahku yang modelnya seperti seragam pelaut _._ Tak lupa kulapisi blusku dengan _sweater_ tipis berwarna _beige_ dan sebagai pelengkap kaos kaki hitam panjang.

Rok seragamku berwarna _navy blue_ polos tanpa aksen apa pun. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menggulung rok mereka, aku selalu mengenakan rok tepat di bawah lutut dan selalu memakai celana pendek di dalamnya. Entah itu musim dingin atau panas.

Memperlihatkan terlalu banyak kulit pada orang lain menjadi ide yang sangat buruk bagiku. Bahkan, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah memakai baju renang jika bukan karena ancaman nilai.

Setelah memakai seragam, aku mematut diri di depan cermin. Menyisir rambutku yang agak kusut lalu memakai jepit rambut agar poniku tidak terlalu menganggu. Tak lupa polesan _make-up_ tipis agar wajahku tidak terlalu terlihat seperti mayat. Dan yang terakhir adalah kacamata yang lensanya sudah kubersihkan dengan hati-hati.

Setelah merasa yakin, aku menyambar tas ranselku yang berwarna oranye dengan hiasan jeruk lalu keluar kamar. Lagi-lagi Len sudah menungguku. Dia menggunakan seragamnya yang terdiri dari celana hitam dan _gakuran_. Seperti biasa, di dalam _gakuran-_ nya dia memakai _hoodie_ berwarna putih yang memiliki motif pisang di tengahnya. Di bahu kirinya, tersampir tas ransel berwarna hitam dengan aksen kuning dan putih yang terlihat seperti tidak ada isinya.

Bagi Len, membawa tas hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Seluruh buku-bukunya berada di dalam laci meja dan dia hampir tidak pernah membawa barang-barangnya pulang. Dia juga selalu mengerjakan PR di sekolah dan tak pernah belajar saat ujian. Entah bagaimana dia bisa naik kelas. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Rin, kau ada ikat rambut enggak?" Len bertanya tiba-tiba. "Punyaku putus."

Aku merogoh kantung rokku dan mengeluarkan beberapa ikat rambut berwarna hitam. Itu sebenarnya bukan milikku, tapi milik temanku, Hatsune Miku. Dia gadis yang perhatian dan dia suka pada Len. Baru-baru ini dia menyadari bahwa Len sering kali membuat ikat rambut putus. Karena itu, sebagai bentuk cintanya dan _bla bla_ dia menitipkan banyak ikat rambut padaku untuk diberikan pada Len.

"Nih," kataku sambil menyumpalkan ikat-ikat rambut itu ke dalam tangannya.

" _Thanks,_ ya."

"Bilang pada Miku. Ini punya dia."

Len tersenyum masam. Dengan enggan, dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi bentuk kuncir kuda yang kecil dan terlihat seperti minta ditarik. Untung saja aku tidak sejahil Len.

Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang sama bendelnya dengan dirinya, Len mengekoriku menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan sudah terhidang di atas meja ketika kami tiba. Papa sedang membaca koran. Uap panas dari kopi di depannya menari di udara. Sedangkan Mama hilir mudik di dapur seperti lebah yang sibuk.

Sejak berhenti kerja beberapa tahun lalu, Mama benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga teladan.

" _Ohayou_ ," kataku bertukar salam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Len ikut mengucapkan salam, tapi suaranya seperti lirihan saja. Papa membalas sekenanya, sementara Mama setengah berteriak dari dapur.

Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kiri Papa, sementara Len duduk di sampingku. Dalam tradisi keluargaku, sarapan tidak harus dilakukan bersama-sama. Jadi, aku mulai menyeruput sup misoku. Len mengunyah omeletnya dalam diam.

Mataku mengawasi dua kursi di hadapanku yang belum terisi. Satu kursi milik Mama tentu saja dan satu kursi lagi adalah milik si target yang sedang kuselidiki. Biasanya dia memang agak telat keluar dari kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Mungkin sedang menutupi jejak-jejaknya yang mencurigakan.

Tadi malam dia kurang tidur, kan? Dia menyelinap keluar dan baru kembali dini hari. Pasti matanya yang dari awalnya sayu itu akan terlihat lebih kuyu lagi dan dia tak akan bisa menyembunyikan kantung matanya itu.

Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Papa mungkin akan menyadari sesuatu yang salah darinya dengan kantung-kantung mata itu dan menanyainya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengorek sesuatu. Bagaimana pun, dia tak pandai berbohong walaupun cukup pintar dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu.

KRET

Suara derik dari pintu yang terletak dekat tangga terdengar disusul suara tapak kaki sehalus tapak kaki kucing. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat kuda menghampiri meja makan. Dia memakai seragam SMA K yang terdiri dari setelan kemeja dan rok yang dilengkapi blazer abu-abu. Di bahu kanannya tergantung tas tenteng hitam dengan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci.

Ah, sial.

Terkutuklah dia dan kemampuannya dalam menggunakan _make-up._ Matanya yang harusnya dihiasi lingkaran gelap itu terlihat normal dan wajahnya kelihatan berseri-seri. Meski tidak ada senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, bagaimana pun tampilannya seperti siswi SMA pada umumnya, muda dan segar.

" _Ohayou,_ " katanya pelan lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Len. Mataku mengawasinya seperti seekor elang.

Inilah dia yang kutunggu-tunggu, targetku: Kagamine Lenka, 15 tahun. Kakakku sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Kau sedang apa sih, Rin? Dari tadi main HP terus."_

" _Bukan apa-apa. Kau tak perlu tahu."_

" _Hmmm, jangan-jangan kau sedang mengagumi fotoku, ya?"_

" _Edan! Mana mungkin?"_

" _Ooh, jadi foto Kaito-_ senpai?"

" _Kurang ajar! Belum pernah makan bogem mentah, ya?!"_

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


	5. kagamine len (2)

**.**

 **Kagamine Len : "Transaksi di pagi hari dengan rivalku adalah rahasia."**

 **.**

* * *

...

Setelah sarapan, aku segera menyeret Rin untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Jarak rumah kami ke sekolah agak tanggung. Dekat enggak, jauh juga enggak. Karena itu, kami biasanya naik sepeda kalau enggak ada apa-apa. Dan tentu saja kami mengendarai sepeda sendiri-sendiri. Selain karena aturan, Rin enggak akan pernah mau dibonceng. Katanya, cara mengendaraiku berbahaya.

Masa sih? Aku kan cuma suka ngerem mendadak dan ngebut di belokan.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah kami bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit. Kalau ngebut malah bisa jadi lima menit lebih sedikit, tapi sama sekali enggak disarankan karena sangat amat berbahaya. Selain karena ada SD di dekat sana, jalannya berliku, banyak persimpangan, dan enggak pernah kosong dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dulu, aku pernah nyaris menabrak seorang nenek-nenek yang pulang dari jalan-jalan pagi. Untung saja refleksku baik dan nenek-nenek itu masih lincah. Jadi, kecelakaan bisa dihindari walaupun sebagai gantinya kepalaku benjol kena jitak.

Rin sebetulnya enggak terlalu suka ide untuk berangkat bareng, tapi karena membuat kesal Rin adalah kewajibanku, aku melakukan berjuta cara untuk meyakinkannya datang ke sekolah bersama. Daripada kesalnya dobel, dia setuju, tapi pakai manyun dulu. Hehehe.

Sampai di sekolah, kami memarkirkan sepeda di tempat parkir khusus murid tingkat tiga. Diparkir bersisian, sepeda kami terlihat seperti saudaraan. Modelnya memang serupa dan sama-sama enggak berkeranjang. Yang beda cuma warna doang. Punyaku warna hitam dengan garis-garis biru sementara milik Rin berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis merah.

Oh, sebenarnya ada satu lagi bedanya. Sepedaku punya pijakan yang dipasang di bagian roda gigi belakangnya dan sudah diklaim secara sepihak oleh Kisaragi Oliver, sahabatku yang pengantuk.

"Yuk, Rin. Ke kelas."

Aku menggamit lengan Rin dan menyeretnya menuju pintu masuk. Sebelum sampai, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara panggilan seseorang dari belakang. Suaranya terdengar familiar dan langsung membuatku bete dalam sekejap.

"Rin- _chan_ , tunggu aku!"

Hatsune Miku, si pemilik suara melengking itu, berlari-lari menghampiri kami. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua seperti menari di antara angin saking kencangnya dia berlari. Mata besarnya yang biru berkilau dan bibirnya terbuka lebar membentuk senyuman.

"Rin- _chan_! Aku kangen!"

Miku langsung menubrukkan dirinya dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Rin. Dasar cewek lancang, memeluk Rin sembarangan!

"Oh, ada Len- _kun_ juga. _Ohayou,_ adik ipar!"

Pura-pura baru menyadari kehadiranku, Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan melemparkan senyum sok polos tanpa dosa. Sialan. Lalu, apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Adik ipar? Dobel sialan. Terkutuklah cewek jahanam ini dengan orientasi seksualnya yang ambigu.

"Kau berat, Miku."

Rin mendorong Miku menjauh dan cewek itu cemberut, tapi cuma sesaat karena dia langsung memasang senyum lebar andalannya dan bergelendot manja di lengan kanan Rin. "Ayo ke kelas, Rin- _chan._ Nanti keburu bel."

Keburu bel kepalamu! Masih ada dua puluh menit lagi, tahu!

"Len- _kun_ juga. Ayo cepat, cepat!" serunya dengan nada riang. Dia menggiring Rin berjalan duluan sementara aku ditinggal di belakang. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh kepadaku dan dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan, dia berbisik. "Ayo cepat. Kau belum buat PR, 'kan?"

Aku menggerutu.

.

.

.

" _Len."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau sudah buat PR? Dari tadi kulihat kerjamu cuma baca komik._ "

" _Duh, Rin. Perhatian banget."_

" _Dasar gila. Siapa yang perhatian?! Aku hanya takut dicecar guru, tahu! Sejak kejadian itu, guru-guru jadi khawatir dan jadi senang menginterogasiku. Gara-gara kau."_

" _Enggak usah khawatir. Semua udah beres. Santai."_

" _Ng? Yang benar? Awas kalau kau bohong."_

" _Enggak, Rin. Kau enggak perlu khawatir sama prestasi akademikku. Semuanya … aman terkendali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini adalah hal yang enggak pernah boleh Rin ketahui. Kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengandalkan otak dan pekerjaan dari seorang Hatsune Miku untuk mendongkrak nilai-nilaiku, benar-benar memalukan.

Sejak kejadian di kelas delapan, guru-guru makin gencar mengawasiku dari belakang. Mereka memasang mata di sana-sini, berharap aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga mereka punya cukup alasan untuk menendangku dari sekolah. Enggak ada yang tahu hal itu dan aku cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikannya. Kalau musuhku sampai tahu, mereka tentunya enggak akan membiarkanku bebas berkeliaran dengan cengiran konyol yang kupasang sebagai penyamaran.

Wali kelasku yang terbilang perhatian bilang, nilaiku harus bagus untuk menutupi semua dosa yang kulakukan terdahulu. Kalau enggak mencukupi, dia enggak yakin dengan nasibku selanjutnya. Aku sih enggak terlalu peduli kalau dikeluarkan, tapi bayangan wajah-wajah yang kecewa terbersit di benakku dan itu membuatku tertohok setengah mampus.

Orang tuaku. Mereka enggak boleh terbebani lagi.

Lalu, seperti keajaiban, Miku datang dan menawarkan pertolongan. Awalnya aku enggak mau karena kami berdua adalah rival. Masa aku menerima bantuan dari orang yang kuanggap musuh? Itu berarti aku mengaku kalah, 'kan? Mana boleh begitu.

Tapi … aku ini memang tolol. Ototku lebih berkembang daripada otak meski enggak kelihatan dari luar. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba belajar sendirian, kepalaku langsung panas, mataku berkunang-kunang, dan rasanya aku mau pingsan.

Dan akhirnya, aku meneriwa tawaran Miku walaupun harus menelan gengsi besar-besaran. Awalnya, dia membimbingku mengerjakan PR, tapi memang dasarnya otakku bebal, aku enggak pernah bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun dengan benar. Karena terlalu mustahil membuatku pintar dengan cepat, dia menyuruhku menyalin PR-nya saja dan memberiku catatan paling gampang dipahami yang bahkan anak TK pun bisa mengerti. Dia juga memberiku buku-buku latihan yang isinya lebih mudah dikerjakan daripada soal-soal di buku cetak.

Dan semua itu berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Kelihatannya memang baik hati, tapi aku tahu Miku punya maksud tersembunyi. Pasti dia melakukannya agar aku merasa berhutang sehingga dia enggak merasa bersalah memonopoli Rin.

"Nih, Len. Cepetan disalinnya, ya. Anak-anak di kelasku juga ingin nyalin. Oh iya, ini catatan buat hari ini. Dibaca yang bener, ya. Oh, satu lagi. Kemarin kelasku kuis matematika. Emang Kagene sialan, suka banget ngasih kuis dadakan. Jadi. kayaknya kelasmu bakal kuis juga hari ini. Soalnya paling mirip-mirip, cuma beda angka doang, deh. Udah kucatat di buku, ya. Jangan lupa dibaca penjelasannya. _Bla bla …."_

"Iya, iya. Makasih, ya."

Miku tersenyum kecil. "Santai, Len. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Miku memiliki kepribadian yang agak berbeda bila hanya berdua denganku. Saat ada Rin atau orang lain, dia menjelma menjadi cewek (sok) manis dan super ceria. Sementara, bila bersamaku, dia kelihatan lebih tenang dan santai. Cara bicaranya pun juga juga sedikit lain.

Tapi … Miku yang mana pun, aku tetap enggak akan pernah bisa menyukainya jika dia masih berusaha merebut perhatian Rin dariku.

"Selesai! Nih, bukumu. Makasih banyak, ya," kataku sambil menyerahkan PR-nya.

Miku menerima bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Sama-sama," katanya. Kemudian, dia berlari menuruni tangga sambil melambaikan tangan. "Dah, Len. Traktir aku kapan-kapan, ya."

Ia pun hilang dari pandangan.

Aku membereskan bukuku sendiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Ranselku agak besar dan isinya sedikit sehingga kelihatannya sama sekali enggak dimasukkan apa-apa. Memang bukuku sebagian dipegang Miku untuk diisi soal-soal latihannya dan sebagian lagi kusimpan di laci. Yang kupegang cuma buku catatan serbaguna dan buku latihan soal dari Miku.

Kelasku berbeda dengan kelas Rin dan kelas Miku. Kelasku ada di ujung sayap kanan gedung sekolah, sementara kelas Rin ada di dekat tangga. Jadi, tiap mau ke kelas atau turun ke bawah, aku harus melewati kelas Rin. Tiap pagi, setelah melakukan transaksi dengan Miku di dekat tangga menuju atap, aku suka melirik melalui ujung mata sambil jalan ke kelas. Rin selalu melipat tangannya sebagai bantal dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hari ini ada yang beda. Rin enggak terlelap. Dia duduk membungkuk dan berkonsentrasi denan HP-nya. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan dengan _gadget_ itu, tapi menurut instingku yang biasanya selalu tepat, itu ada hubungannya dengan perubahannya selama sebulan ini.

Dia, yang dulu paling anti pegang HP karena malas kurecoki dengan _spam_ , sekarang enggak pernah lepas dari benda kecil itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia lakukan?

Dulu, dia sempat menyinggung soal senyum Kakak dan betapa itu sangat mengherankannya. Aku enggak percaya Kakak tersenyum walaupun cuma secuil. Setelah tujuh tahun enggak pernah memperlihatkan emosi, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya dengan sesuatu yang katanya dilihat cuma sekilas.

Rin mungkin salah lihat. Atau kalau itu memang benar, dunia mungkin mau kiamat, tapi kayaknya sih enggak.

.

.

.

" _Kau masih tidak percaya?"_

" _Enggak sampai aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."_

" _Memangnya kau punya mata?"_

" _Rin, untung kau ini keluarga. Tanganku rasanya gatal ingin mencekikmu."_

" _Len, coba saja."_

" _Rin, kau tahu aku enggak bakal pernah bisa melakukannya."_

.

.

.

Kelasku sudah setengah terisi ketika aku tiba. Cewek-cewek menepi ketika aku lewat. Tampangku memang ambigu dan bisa terlihat _cute,_ tapi setelah apa yang kulakukan di kelas delapan, banyak orang takut untuk sekadar berdekatan denganku. Padahal wajah model begini di sekolah lain pasti populer di antara cewek-cewek dan mungkin cowok yang fakir cinta.

"Oi, Oliver. Tumben enggak telat?" sapaku pada seorang cowok pirang yang sedang duduk manis di mejanya sambil membaca majalah komik mingguan. Cowok itu cuma menoleh sebentar, lalu mengembalikan atensinya pada majalah di tangannya.

Cuek. Khas Oliver banget. Yang enggak kenal bakalan menganggap dia sombong dan pantas dikasih pelajaran, tapi memang sifat dasarnya seperti itu. Cuek, terlihat enggak peduli, dan irit kata. Sebelum dekat, kami ini sering adu jotos karena salah paham. Setelah kejadian di kelas delapan, kami jadi akrab dan bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Len, pinjam PR. Aku belum buat."

Oliver menutup majalahnya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau datang pagian supaya bisa minta PR-ku, huh? Dasar 'rajin'. Biasanya juga kau enggak pernah ngerjain, brengsek."

"Tutup mulut, sialan."

"Nih," kataku sambil melemparkan PR-ku padanya. Oliver menerimanya dan dengan sigap menyalin jawabanku atau sebenarnya jawaban Miku di buku miliknya.

"Sakine?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Dan ancamannya yang enggak manusiawi," Oliver menambahkan dengan kesal.

"Mampus! Akhirnya kau kena juga."

"Ini gara-gara anting," keluh Oliver. "Padahal enggak dilarang sama sekolah, tapi Sakine cari-cari alasan. Sialan memang."

Sekolah kami memang enggak terlalu ketat dalam pengaturan penampilan. Asalkan rapi dan sopan, gaya seperti apa pun diperbolehkan, dengan catatan seragam tetap dipakai dan enggak dimodifikasi berlebihan. Rambut murid laki-laki juga boleh panjang dan kuku murid perempuan boleh dilapisi kuteks. Kaos kaki boleh warna-warni walaupun kenyataannya murid perempuan kebanyakan pakai warna hitam. Katanya, biar kakinya terlihat kurus dan jenjang.

Ah, dasar wanita.

Tapi karena sebagian besar murid di sekolah kami enggak neko-neko, walaupun dibebaskan, mereka berpenampilan enggak jauh-jauh dari _common sense_ seorang pelajar teladan. Seragam dipakai tanpa tambahan apa-apa, kuping enggak ditindik, rambut ditata rapi.

Mereka menggunakan tas tenteng dari bahan nilon dan sepatu _loafer_ berwarna hitam atau cokelat. Tas tersebut didapat pada awal penerimaan dan terdapat emblem sekolah yang dibordir di depannya. Modelnya cukup keren dan karena sekolah kami termasuk sekolah unggulan, memakainya jadi terlihat bergengsi.

Sayangnya, tasku rusak digigit tikus waktu tingkat satu. Jadi, aku memakai ransel sampai sekarang. Kalau Rin dari awal memang enggak pernah menggunakan tasnya. Dia selalu pakai ransel buluk berwarna oranye yang didapatnya waktu ulang tahun yang kedelapan.

Aku sendiri termasuk yang anomali. Aku suka pakai _hoodie_ di balik _gakuran_ atau kaos bergambar aneh di balik kemeja yang enggak kukancingkan. Rambutku juga termasuk berantakan dibanding yang lain. Lalu, aku punya tindikan di telinga kanan. Tepatnya tiga titik pada lengkungan daun telinga. Oliver yang membantuku melakukannya waktu semester yang lalu. Dia juga punya tindik. Bahkan lebih banyak dariku. Ada yang letaknya di bibir dan dekat alis. Tindikannya dibuat sendiri dengan cara yang agak ekstrem, yaitu menggunakan peniti.

Mungkin tindikan di bibirnya yang jadi biang masalah. Atau antingnya yang kebanyakan.

TENG TENG

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi. Oliver sudah selesai menyalin PR-nya dan melemparkan bukuku kembali padaku. Selama lima menit, kami hanya menunggu di bangku masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Wali kelas kami, Sakine Meiko, masuk dengan wajah merah. Bukan karena marah, tapi pasti karena habis menegak minuman keras. Jalannya saja enggak stabil. Dasar guru enggak patut dicontoh, pagi-pagi saja sudah mabuk-mabukan.

Huh, kapan wanita ini bakal dipecat?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


End file.
